on_screen_fighter_craftfandomcom-20200215-history
Y-Wing
StarfighterStarWars.com Encyclopedia' |image= |type=Assault Starfighter |manufacturer= |length=52.5 feet (16 meters)http://www.kitsune.addr.com/SF-Conversions/Rifts-SW-Vehicles/Alliance_Y-Wing_Fighter.htm |width=28.2 feet (8.6 meters) |height=6.6 feet (2 meters) |emptyweight=24.8 tons (22,500 kg) |fullweight= |sublight engine= |ftl engine= |atmosphere speed= |sublight speed= |ftl speed= |range= |armament=Laser cannons Ion Cannons Proton torpedo launchers |crew=One Pilot, one Gunner and one Astromech droid |passengers= |cargo= |role= |year=Assault |affiliation=Galactic Republic Alliance to Restore the Republic''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope |other= |feature=*' ' Shadow of Malevolence, Storm Over Ryloth, Innocents of Ryloth , Liberty on Ryloth, Landing at Point Rain, Legacy of Terror , Grievous Intrigue, Senate Murders , Nomad Droids, Darkness on Umbara, Plan of Dissent, Bound for Rescue, A Necessary Bond, Point of No Return, The Jedi Who Knew Too Much and The Wrong Jedi *''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope *''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back *''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi }} The Y-wing starfighter was an assault starfighter used during the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War. =Characteristics= Y-wings used during the Clone Wars were crewed by a single pilot''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi, and a gunner inside an ion cannon turret positioned behind the cockpit. Located behind the turret was an astromech droid slot. The 23.4-meter long attack starfighter had two forward-mounted laser cannons, along with two proton torpedo launchers. The wedge-shaped cockpit was placed on the front of the craft, with the central spar extending behind it. Two ion jet engines were attached to either side of the spar. The engines had exhaust nacelles and support pylons, and had domes on the front of the nacelles. The hyperdrive was at the rear of the spar. Squadron markings were placed on the cockpit and the forward tips of the engine nacelles. Y-wings used during the Galactic Civil War appeared to be stripped-down, with most exterior armor plating having been removed. The bubble turret was replaced with a paired ion cannon turret operated from within the cockpit. =History= These craft were a mainstay in the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars. Y-wings were used by Shadow Squadron during the attack on the Separatist heavy cruiser Malevolence. Shadow of Malevolence During the Battle of Ryloth, a squadron of Y-wings were used to break the blockade over the planet. A fighter was used to drop an experimental Electro-proton bomb on Seperatist forces near the end of the Battle of Malastare, completely annihilating the droid army. During the Second Battle of Geonosis, Y-wings were used to bombard Confederate gunners entrenched in the surface of Geonosis. Landing at Point Rain The Alliance to Restore the Republic (Rebel Alliance) used the Y-wing during the Galactic Civil War against Palpatine's Empire. The Alliance deployed the starfighter to their hidden fortress, and launched Gold Squadron and Red Group against the approaching Death Star during the Battle of Yavin. Flying with two wingmen, Gold Leader attempted the trench run to destroy the battlestation, but they were all shot down by Darth Vader in a TIE fighter. During the battle, all but one of the eight Y-wings were destroyed. Luke Skywalker, a farmboy from Tatooine and the son of Darth Vader,Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back fired the shot that destroyed the Death Star. Following the Rebel defeat at the Battle of Hoth, Y-wings were among the ships of the Rebel Fleet that met at the rendezvous point. Y-wings also joined the Rebel Fleet to attack the Death Star II at Endor. During the battle, Y-wings were deployed as Gray Squadron. Under General Lando Calrissian's orders, they joined in attacking Imperial Star Destroyers at point-blank range, and then followed him into the Death Star after its defenses were knocked out by Han Solo's ground team. Inside the Death Star, one Y-wing broke off and led TIE fighters away from Calrissian's strike group, which succeeded in destroying the battlestation. =Behind the scenes= The Y-wing appears in the Star Wars films. They were designed by Ralph McQuarrie. Sources * *'' '' * Notes and references Category:Star Wars Category:Galactic Republic starfighter classes Category:Rebel Alliance starfighter classes